Star Trek: The New Generation
by Spidey2
Summary: takes place 30 years after TNG


. "Star Trek: The New Generation"  
By  
Stefen Gustav Hagglund  
  
stefen_hagglund24@yahoo.com  
  
It all began over 100 years ago, "The war of the reflections" people called it, not quite realizing that they were right in calling it that, and they wanted the war to end, soon. But, to Captain James Tiberius Kirk, the war was only beginning, with no end in sight. The year is 2377, six years after the U.S.S. Voyager got lost in the Delta Quadrant, and James and his half Romulan/ half Klingon wife Teilani just sent their eighteen year old daughter, Jamie Teilani Kirk to Starfleet Academy, to captain a ship of her own, which she always wanted, to be like her legendary father, and follow in his footsteps, which made him weary with worry, for she was just like him, tenacious, rebellious, stubborn, and she was more human than Romulan or Klingon, which she loved, because that drove her even further to Starfleet, and James was proud of the fact that she wanted to captain a ship of her own. But, little did he know that she would make some very interesting friends while at the academy. Those friends were Hikaru Sulu the third and Ambassador Spock's grandson, Spock the third. Also at the academy were Nyota Uhura the third, Montgomery Scott the second, as well as Pavel Andreivich Chekov the third. Also during this time, Leonard H. McCoy the second was at Starfleet Medical Academy, receiving his training as a doctor, like his father before him. After these seven people graduated, they were all sent to a new Enterprise, the NCC-1701-F, a Sovereign/Ambassador Class design hybrid as their first posting. As soon as James heard of his daughter's first command and her bridge crew, he had one thought, "History's repeating itself, and it's my fault." So, he sent a communique to Starfleet Command, asking if he could visit and inspect this new Enterprise and her crew, and not surprisingly, Starfleet said yes in their reply to the request. When he arrived on the ship, and went to the bridge, he was astounded and amazed at how the other bridge crew members looked like their parents and grandparents. As he was in shock from the moment, he thought, "yes, history is indeed repeating itself, but through my daughter and these other six people, who are the children and grandchildren of my command crew, so the legend continues on, through these seven people." "God, keep watch over them", he thought as well. "Where are we headed, Captain?" he asked his daughter, in command of her own Enterprise now. "The Romulan Neutral Zone, to pick up Ambassador Spock and transport him back to Earth, to discuss and negotiate the reunion of the Romulan and Vulcan peoples." "Really? I never doubted Spock for a minute that he couldn't do it." "Yes you did, father, you can't fool me." "Nor I", the younger Spock said. "Oh, and why is that, Commander?" "Because sir, my grandfather sent me tapes of you, while I was at the academy, and I studied your body language by watching them, and you, as you stepped off the turbolift." "Your grandfather is Ambassador Spock? No wonder you look so much like him, and please, call me Jim, your grandfather did, as did the rest of the crew's parents and grandparents." "Yes, Jim, and thank you." While they were en route to the neutral zone border of Romulan space, Jamie took the time to talk to her father in private, in her quarters, about his earlier days in Starfleet, but in particular, they talked about why he joined Starfleet, and how. He told her, "My career in Starfleet began when I was on the Enterprise as a passenger, on a mission, I forget what it was, Robert April was the Captain then, and he was the one who sponsored me in the academy, but we were attacked, and had to try and flee the ship, but we were taken hostage.  
  
It was then that I had my second dose of action, the first dose happened a year or two earlier, on Tarsus IV, when I tried to help the colonists escape the executions ordered by Governor Kolos at that time, but I was only able to save a young boy, Kevin Thomas Riley, at the request of his parents, I took him with me as we left the planet with my parents, your grandparents. Half of the colonists, 4,000 people died because of the Governor, he said it was for the best, since the virogen was spreading fast across Federation space at that time, but I never believed him, it was then that I had a glimpse of my Best Destiny, as some people call it, but little did I know it then, that I would later be propelled into action again, and for the next forty years after that, but when I was on the planet, that was when I met Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, Ambassador Spock's father, and this Spock's great grandfather. I was changed, forever, since that first meeting, but little did I know that we would meet again and again, during my career in Starfleet, that is how this Spock's father and I first met, and became friends, and I consider Spock a brother of sorts." "So, Ambassador Spock is my uncle then, because of your relationship with him?" "Yes, you could say that, but when Ambassador Sarek and I first met, I was only a teenager then, about 14 or 15, and we melded together, because he had to erase the memory of what happened that fateful day so long, but little did he know that I began to remember what happened years later. After he died, and I came out of the Nexus to fight Dr. Soran with Captain Picard, and I was raised from the dead, I was sought out by Spock, like I did for him, after he "died", believing that I never really died, he brought me to Vulcan to view his father's Katra, as he said, "We are brothers, I by my father's blood and you by his mind." So, we entered the hall of the famous Katras of Vulcan's past from millennia ago, going all the way back to Surak, Vulcan's forefather of logic and emotional control, together, as brothers." As Jamie was listening to her father's life story, she couldn't help but be awed by this great man and father, who affected her life so greatly, she maybe his exact twin, but female, he was wise from what he learned, and she wanted to learn from him, now she knew why her mother fell in love with, and married him, he was so full of life, so full of passion, and she loved him more because of that. To her, his passion was her passion, and that passion was to save and renew lives, affecting them for the better, and that was why she joined Starfleet, why she viewed life like she did, and for that, she was grateful, happy to be alive.  
  
Meanwhile, in the evil, imperialistic, alternate universe, Tiberius Kirk, Captain Kirk's double in this universe was secretly planning the death of his other "half", by using Jamie's evil double, Teilani, which is Jamie's middle name, in the real universe, as a decoy. But, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this universe's Spock, and the other one will try to ruin his plan by trying to stop him any way they can, by force, if necessary. The more he realized this, the more he wished he lead the life his double did, he wanted to change, really he did, but the Empire wouldn't let him, so he waited until he retired from the Empire, then he would ambush the Empire by using his knowledge of the Empire's strategic command posts and their capabilities against them, bringing peace to the galaxy in this universe, anyway.  
  
Meanwhile, in the other universe, the Enterprise had just successfully completed their first mission, and they were on their way to their next one when they received a distress call from a ship in the Klingon Neutral Zone, claiming that they were attacked by the Borg, but when Captain Picard heard about the attack, he had one thought, "here we go again, time to defeat the Borg, again." When both Enterprise got to the source of the distress call, there was nothing but floating debris, as if the Borg had blown up the Klingon ship, after the crew had been assimilated, which means the Borg are mounting for another attack on Earth and the rest of the Alpha Quadrant, and that could lead to more deaths, and even more assimilations by the Borg.  
  
An hour later, Captain Picard beamed over to Jamie's Enterprise, to discuss the situation with her and her father, the original Captain Kirk. "Jim, Jamie, the situation is worse than we thought, not only are the Borg mounting for an attack, but they are also preparing to destroy the Earth, if they absolutely need or want to. Just then, an Intrepid class starship, the USS Voyager with registry number NCC-74656, passed by the two Enterprises, heading on a course directly for Earth. so, the two ships followed, but in shadow of the trail left by Voyager's warp nacelles. When Voyager picked up the two ships on sensors, a woman spoke over the intercom, saying, "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the federation starship Voyager, identify yourselves." "Captain Janeway, I am Captain Jamie Kirk, of the NCC-1701-F, my father, and I, and Captain Picard of the NCC-1701-E were following you, to warn you of the attack by the Borg, for they now have a weapon that could destroy Earth and any planet in the Alpha Quadrant." "Captain, may I speak to them?" Seven of Nine says to Captain Janeway over the ship's intercom. "Go ahead Seven, be my guest." "Enterprise, I am Seven of Nine, I am Voyager's astrometrics officer and we know, we followed the cube here, plus, I was once also Borg, so we know how to fight them." "Seven, this is Captain Picard, be careful, for I was once also Borg. But, back then, I was known as Locutus, and that is a part of my past I wish to forget, but use the phasers to blow out their weapons array, I'm sending you the coordinates now." "Acknowledged, Enterprise, and thank you, Seven out."  
  
A few hours later, The Borg begin their attack, destroying countless numbers of ships, ranging in the tens of thousands of ships that were destroyed. The only ships that survived the attack were the two Enterprises, plus a handful of other Starfleet, Klingon, and Romulan ships, they were the only ones left intact from the attack, which meant that the Borg were going to attack them next, but, strangely enough, none of the ships fled from their positions, instead, they attacked the cube ship where they were at the coordinates Captain Picard sent them, and when all fifteen ships fired their phasers, the ship blew up, and that sent a warning to the Borg in the Delta Quadrant, that Earth was not to be messed with, nor the Federation. But, as usual, the Borg didn't listen, instead, they formed a fleet of cube ships, heading straight for Earth, in the hopes of either destroying the planet, or assimilating it.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the alternate universe, Tiberius retired from the Empire early, leaving his ship in spacedock, for repairs as his double in the other universe is at war with the Borg of that universe, while the Borg here are benevolent cybernetic beings in this universe, but they have gone to war with the Empire several times, and each time, they lost, but that gave Tiberius an idea, he could steal the evil Picard's Enterprise and use it to get to the Delta Quadrant to talk to the Borg about going to the other universe and stopping their evil, manipulative ways of assimilation, in the hopes of destroying them all, by destroying the Borg homeworld of that universe. When that happens, all the drones will regain their individuality and lives, but there is a risk involved, when the homeworld is destroyed, the drones could die abruptly, thereby killing the hopes of each drone regaining their individuality and sense of purpose. But, in order to get to that Delta Quadrant, they would have cross the dimensional border bordering the two universes, and that was tricky, to say the least, especially for the Borg of this universe. 


End file.
